


Understand

by JenTWD



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTWD/pseuds/JenTWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl just doesn't understand his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand

Carl just doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how someone could do this to another human being. Especially when that human being was your own child. It hurt at first, but he eventually found pleasure from the ordeal. Something he would never admit to his rapist.

It started to become a daily occurrence when they got to the prison. So Carl wasn't surprised to see his father at the entrance to his cell. He noticed from a far that his father was already aroused. It turned him on, but he knew it was wrong.

Carl took off his clothes and laid on the bed flat on his stomach. That's the only way his father would take him. In the corner of his eye, he saw his father removing his clothes as well. Carl got hard from the anticipation. Waiting for his father's cock to be inside him.

When he felt his father's hands on his waist he knew it was time. It was rammed inside of him with force. Just the way Carl liked it. It wasn't love. It was rape.

His father fucked him repeatedly without no mercy. Pulling Carl up to his knees by the hair to get a better angle. Smacking his ass on several occasions. Making it a shade of pink. Carl couldn't help but scream the name of his rapist.

It had been months since Carl's father touched his cock to make him come. All he had to do was fuck him in the right spot and that's exactly what he was doing. One more trust sent Carl over the edge. He came all over his sheets.

Carl's father wasn't far along. His father pushed his face into the sheets and released his load into his son. It was warm and Carl knew he would still feel it in the morning. His father put on his clothes and left Carl's cell. He was left laying there in his bed trying to understand.


End file.
